Now We Know
by thesaturnyear
Summary: Brittany wants to know what it's like to kiss a girl.


"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Santana turned to look at her best friend. They were laying on Brittany's bed doing homework, the same way they did most afternoons. Well, Santana was doing homework. Brittany was laying on her back with her head hanging over the foot of the bed, her math book abandoned beside her.

"You know I've kissed Puck. And Matt."

"Oh. Right."

Santana turned back to her book report. She was used to Brittany asking weird questions, but she wasn't sure what that was all about because Britt knew the answer to that one.

"I mean... have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Santana rolled over and sat up.

"You know all the people I've kissed. What's this about, Britt?"

"Well, I've kissed boys but I've never kissed a girl," Brittany said, sitting up to face Santana. "I mean, what if it's different? Like, how will I know?"

"You won't, I guess. Unless you kiss one. A girl, I mean."

"We could kiss," Brittany said, smiling brightly. "Then we'd both know. Y'know, if it's different."

Santana's heart leaped into her throat. She'd kissed Brittany on the cheek plenty of times, they'd been best friends since the fourth grade, but she'd never thought about _kissing her_ kissing her. But she knew Brittany, and if Britt wanted to know something she wouldn't be satisfied until she got some kind of an answer. And for some reason, the thought of Brittany kissing another girl made Santana feel sick to her stomach.

She looked down and plucked at the hem of her shirt, trying to figure out what to say.

"We don't have to," Brittany offered. "If you don't want to."

"No, it's not that I don't want to..." Santana struggled to find the right words.

Because she did want to. That was the problem. Girls were supposed to kiss boys, but she wanted to kiss Brittany. She knew what a lesbian was, and she was _not _one, but that didn't change the fact that her best friend was asking to kiss her and she really wanted to say yes.

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "Let's do it."

Brittany scooted forward until she was sitting right across from Santana, their knees just touching. She leaned in a little and closed her eyes, waiting. Santana took another deep breath and moved in towards Britt until their lips were just inches apart. Then suddenly Brittany opened her eyes.

"Wait," she said, and Santana let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Brittany moved her face away from Santana's a few inches, then spit a piece of gum out into her hand. "Forgot I had this. I don't want us to choke, or anything."

Santana laughed, relaxing and uncrossing her legs as Brittany leaned over the edge of the bed to throw her gum into the waste basket. She wiped her hand on her jeans and shifted in close to Santana again.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Brittany looked at her with expectant blue eyes.

Santana moved forward so Brittany was sitting between her legs. She braced herself with both hands on Brittany's knees, and leaned in. Brittany had closed her eyes again, but she kept hers open, watching their lips get closer and closer until they just barely touched. Then Santana closed her eyes and pressed her lips more firmly to Brittany's. She tilted her head to one side so their noses wouldn't bump - she knew that much from kissing Puck - and parted her lips just a little. Then Brittany parted her lips too and, very gently, ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip.

Now Santana's stomach was in her throat. She'd French kissed before but none of the boys had ever done _that._ They always just stuck their tongues in her mouth and it was actually kind of slobbery and gross, if she was being honest. But the way Brittany ran just the tip of her tongue along Santana's lip sent shivers through her whole body.

Brittany closed her mouth and pulled back a little and that's when Santana realized she'd just been sitting there, not moving, while her best friend gave her what was definitely the best kiss of her life.

"Hold on," Santana said, reaching out and grabbing Britt's arm to pull her back in closer. "I want to try again."

Brittany smiled a little half smile and leaned in, and this time Santana reached up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck to pull her down into the kiss, tangling her fingers in long blonde hair. They took turns running their tongues along each others' lips, and then dancing the tips of their tongues together until Santana pulled back, flushed and breathless.

Brittany's blue eyes sparkled as she looked at Santana with a big goofy grin on her face.

"That was... really good," Brittany said sheepishly. "You're definitely a better kisser than Mike Chang."

"And you are way better than Puckerman," Santana replied.

"Well, now we know. That it's good, I mean."

"Yeah, Britt, now we know," Santana said, smiling.

Brittany turned to lay back down, but Santana suddenly felt cold without Brittany's warmth right beside her. So she picked up Britt's math book and patted the pillow next to her.

"Come here, I'll help you with your math."

"Cool, thanks San," Brittany said, turning around and flopping down onto her stomach next to Santana.

Santana grabbed Britt's notebook and a pencil and laid down too, pressing herself close into Brittany's side.

"Hey San?" Brittany said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to maybe kiss again sometime?"

Santana couldn't help blushing a little. "Yeah... maybe."


End file.
